


Noisy, just like my heart

by yawning_grave



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Enemies, Gen, If this gets good feedback ill actually write this, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Theyre both rival singers, Theyre idols, This is legit just a piece where ji is sulky, but not in a band, v v light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawning_grave/pseuds/yawning_grave
Summary: He would be honest, Seokmin seemed like a great guy. He met him once at an award show, before they both started to notice the familiar pattern of their same time comebacks, and he couldn't help but find the guy so kind and funny. But his timing was absolutelyterrible.A Seokhoon rival singers au
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Noisy, just like my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I apologise if there's any typos, I never beta read so I just. Turned on auto correct and hoped it did it's job for the most part.

It hadn't been the first time this had happened. In fact, this hadn't just happened a couple times. It happened every single time he announced a comeback. 

He would work hard on songs, making them into a mini album or full length album, putting so much dedication into each song to make them each so unique and meaningful. He would then run them pass his manager and co-producers. More times than not, they would give him a thumbs up and it would only be a few weeks till he could announce to his fans his comeback. 

And with each time he announced his own comeback, Seokmin would follow soon after. 

He would be honest, Seokmin seemed like a great guy. He met him once at an award show, before they both started to notice the familiar pattern of their same time comebacks, and he couldn't help but find the guy so kind and funny. But his timing was absolutely _terrible_. They were both great musicians, a big fanbase for each of them that were more than supportive with whatever they did. 

This now led to the other problem, what many fans called 'The Battle of the Charts'. 

'The Battle of the Charts' happened each time they released music either hours or days apart. One of them would be topping the charts, then the other would spring out of nowhere and toppled the other to the ground, conquering number one spot. 

Early in Jihoon's career, he found this funny and entertaining. Now nearly 5 years into his career, it was getting annoying. 

Maybe it was since he always was the first one to announce a comeback, for Seokmin to then announce his own not soon after and have the upper hand, but he hated watching the chart graphs for his title track or more of his songs to take over top 5, only for them to be knocked down to top 10 or lower. 

(The few times he decided to strike back and announce his own comeback after Seokmin had announced his, it had always started with excitement and revenge, before dulling down into guilt and regret. Watching Seokmin's songs go from number 1 to number 10 left his own familiar feelings of despair crawl up from his stomach into his chest. He was suppose to be the bigger person, _no?_ ) 

So here he is, schedule getting planned and his comeback tweet sent out just minutes ago. 

And then a notification. 

He powered on his phone, unlocking it and reading the alert. 

**Twitter**

**DK**

_Hug. 15•06•XXXX_

He put down his phone, bringing up his hands to his face, and he groaned. 

"Seokmin, you tricky son of a _bitch,_ "

**Author's Note:**

> If u liked this, pls tell me!! I might write an actual proper fic for this lil au if people want it 👉👈


End file.
